Overcoming the Dark Cards
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Names from US version. It's now four years since Sakura transfromed the Clow Cards into Star Cards. Now a new Evil appears and leaves Sakura and Li in a world where they had never meet.
1. Four Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

In Sakura's basement, a dark figure grabs a book off a shelve.

"It's mine now," said the figure, "Powers of Darkness, open the seal."

Sakura wakes up in her bed.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" asked Kero.

"I keep having this strange dream," said Sakura, "A dark figure steals the Clow Book."

"But the Clow Book changed after the Final Judgment," said Kero.

"It was the Clow Book, Kero, and the basement was back to the way it was when I found the Clow Book," said Sakura, "It was sealed."

"Interesting," said Kero.

Sakura's alarm clock went off.

"It's only 5:30," said Kero, "Why are you getting up so early."

"I'm meeting Li before class," said Sakura.

"So the Kid is back in town," said Kero.

"He's back for the summer," said Sakura, "His school got out last week."

"Did he bring the little girl with him?" asked Kero.

"No, Mai-Lin, went to New York for the Summer," said Sakura.

Sakura got dressed for school and was out the door, Kero hid in her book bag. Li was sitting on a tree branch above the courtyard.

"Li," said Sakura.

"Sakura," said Li, as he jumps down from the branch.

Li kisses Sakura, and Kero popped his head out of Sakura's book bag.

"What's up, kid?" asked Kero.

"Don't call me kid," yelled Li.

"So, Li, what was it you wanted to ask me?" asked Sakura.

"I was wondering about your dream," said Li, "Are you sure you saw the Clow Book?"

"Yeah," said Sakura, as she and Li sensed a strange energy near by.

"You feel that?" asked Li.

"Yeah, down by the lake," said Sakura.

They run down the hill behind the school, to the lake. They saw a guy in black robes standing at the edge of the lake.

"I've been waiting," said the guy, "Now, I'll take the Clow Cards."

"What?" asked Sakura, "How?"

"Hand them over," demanded the guy.

Li pulls a small parchment out from his sleeve, and called on his sword.

"Element Lightning, come to my aid," said Li.

Lightning shoot all around, the guy in black robes jumped into the air, and redirects the Lightning back at Sakura, Li blocks Sakura with his sword, then pulls out another parchment.

"Element Fire, come to my aid," said Li.

Sakura calls out her wand, and pulls out the Fire Card.

"Star Card, Fire," said Sakura, "Firey Attack!"

The Fire Card combining with Li's Fire attack and attacks the guy. He flies passed Sakura, knocking her to the ground, then he disappeared. Li helps Sakura up.

"Kero, why didn't you help?" asked Sakura.

"Help with what?" asked Kero, as he pocked out his head, "There's nothing here."

"Sakura, your wand is gone," said Li, looking around.

"I still have the star cards," said Sakura.

Kero looks through the star cards, and notices something wrong.

"Sakura, the Return Card is gone," said Kero.

"Why would that guy want the Return Card?" asked Sakura, remembering her dream, "That's how the Clow Book was sealed in my dream!"

Meanwhile, in Penguin Park, the Guy in black robes throws the Return Card in the air and rises Sakura's wand.

"Powers of Darkness overtake the light, Return Card," said the guy.

Sakura, Li, and Kero, now in his true form, arrive as the Return Card sends the guy in black robes back in time. Sakura's wand falls to the ground and breaks in half. Sakura runs over to pick it up.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura.

"Without your wand, we can't do anything," said Kero.

A/N: Can the Darkness be beat? Will Sakura's dream come true? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Dark Change to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.

It's now Four years in the past, a guy in black robes appears in Sakura's Basement, he grabs the Clow Book, as ten year old Sakura comes down the stairs, thinking that someone broke in. She sees the guy, and screams.

"Time for you to leave," said the guy, as he blast Sakura with a Dark wave of energy.

Sakura flys up the stairs and into the wall.

"Powers of Darkness, break the seal," said the Guy, opening the Clow Book, "Clow Cards surround your new Master."

The Clow Cards float out of the Clow Book and surround the guy in black robes. He takes off a necklace.

"Powers of Darkness, Release," said the guy, "I, your Master, command you, turn the Clow Cards into Dark Cards."

The Clow Cards transform into Dark Cards.

"Kerberos, Yue, I Command you to appears before me," demanded the Guy.

Kero raises out of the Clow Book, meanwhile, Julian disappears while walking home with Tory. Once in Sakura's Basement, Julian transforms into Yue.

"I'm your master now," said the Guy, "Call me Dark Master."

"I don't think so," said Yue, "We choose our master."

"You think you get to choose," said the Dark Master.

"Clow Reed would never allow someone with Dark Magic to be our Master," said Kero

"So be it," said the Dark Master, "I'll take your powers."

The Dark Master raise his staff and steals Kero and Yue's power. They return to their borrowed forms, then the Dark Master tosses them up the stairs, into Sakura as she was getting up.

"I have the cards and the powers of the Guardian Beasts," said the Dark Master, "Time for me to return to my own time."

The Dark Master returns to present time.

A/N: Are the Clow Cards lost to the Darkness forever? Are Julian and Kero alright? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
